Mommy Dearest
by Roscoe's Wetsuit
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Imperfections. Rhonda is out of jail and trying to attack her family, and trying to kill all of her grandkids. Rated M for language blood gore violence, warning: words might be said that I don't mean it's to make the story interesting.


Chapter 1: Kids, Baby, Baby, Kids

"So, are you ready to do this?" I asked, walking onto my Dad's porch. Scourge sighed and nodded. I knocked on the door, nervously because Marrón, Melody, Melanie, and Tony is gonna get the surprise of their freaking life.

Alicia's daughter, Daisha, opened the door and started squealing quietly. Raleigh's son, Rayshawn (I know that it's ghetto, stop judging my sister) started smiling goofily.

"Sup little baby." Ray whispered.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" Daisha asked.

"Alexander-Miguel Avondré Erizo."

"So cute, come in. We don't want you guys to get hurt."

We walked in, and Scourge kind of had complications getting in the door because he was holding the baby bag and Alexander in his baby carrier, AND two pacifiers on his fingers.

"There you go Scourge." I said. Dad, Valentina, and Tyler walked out from wherever they were along with rest of the family, including the kids.

"Mommy!" Tony exclaimed. He wobbled over to me and hugged me, and noticed something was wrong.

"You don't have big tummy."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Do you remember why Mommy had a big tummy?"

"Because she was on her period and she eats a lot." Everyone's jaw dropped, my dropping the lowest.

"No. Who taught you that?"

"When you yelled at Daddy that one time he said he hates when girls are on their period because they yell and scream all the time about food." Scourge hid his face for a second, before laughing nervously.

"No, no, no. Kids, we want you to meet somebody that will be a new addition to the family." Scourge started. He took the baby carrier down and uncovered Alexander-Miguel's face. The kids' eyes glowed up.

"This is your baby brother Alexander-Miguel. Tony, you are his older brother so you will have to set an example for him. You're the boss. Just like how Marrón tells you how to act. You're a big boy, and big boys don't cry when they don't get what they want."

"Okay Daddy."

"Does this mean I have to give all the hats I stole from you back?" Melody asked.

"You stole my hats?" Scourge asked cluelessly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, you don't have too."

"He looks like a prune." Melanie said.

"He looks like Grandpa, all old and wrinkly." Marrón said.

"Hey!" Dad yelled.

"Ha, shots fired." Ray murmured.

"Does this mean you're done having children every even number of years?" Aaron asked.

"Yes! I got my tubes tied AND burned. The last time I just got them untied." I explained.

"Um, family. I know this is Rosy and Scourge's day but, I'm, pregnant." Amy whispered.

Everyone dropped everything they were doing and just stared at Amy and Sonic.

"Damn everybody having babies! I'm glad my kids live in Maine." Aaron piped in.

"Shut up Aaron." Everyone said in unison.

"Wow! That's new!" Scourge yelled.

"I'm serious about this Scourge." Sonic said.

"Looks like you're getting yet another cousin Mason." Manic whispered to his son.

To add onto more bad news, my dad just had to turn on the news!

" _Brooklyn 93 news, I'm your host, Brayden Pablo, and today we have a bone chilling story. Rhonda Rose, known for attacking her own daughter at her baby shower just because her baby was being mixed with other races. Here's the crazy part, Rosalinda Rose-Erizo is a mixed child herself. Karen."_

 _"_ _Yes Brayden, it happened in the park center on September 18, 8 years ago. Rosalinda Rose and her to-be husband, Antonio Erizo were having a baby shower for their first child, which was supposed to be one of the best day of her life. We have an old interview of Mr. Erizo, and may we mind you, the language here is horrible."_ Scourge groaned and covered his ears and eyes.

" _Little Marrón Damian Erizo, a very healthy and ethnic child, except of the "cat scratches" on the side of his face."_

 _"_ _Mr. Erizo, how do you feel about Miss Rose?"_

 _"_ _My wife or Rhonda? I'm playing, is this live?"_

 _"_ _Yes it is."_

 _"_ _Okay. Rhonda, if you're watching this, fuck you! Fuck your mama, your daddy, your grandmother everything that loves you and suck my dick! My mom would never scratch somebody out of hate! You see my son, yeah you see all that fucking Puerto Rican and Dominican skin color, yeah I bet you hate that caca colored skin bitch! And just to make you mad my son is gonna be a caco and a block hopper and a Plantano Power because we give no fucks!"_

 _"_ _Mr. Erizo you can't curse."_

 _"_ _Okay, fuck this. I gotta go feed my kid." Scourge took his microphone off and knocked the camera over. "I'll pay for it!"_

 _"_ _So after 8 years, we caught up with Mr. Erizo and to turn out, he has 3 more kids and he's married to their mother, Rosalinda."_

 _"_ _Mr. Erizo how are you?" Brayden asked._

 _"_ _Oh, wassup! I'm good, I'm a free-er person!"_

 _"_ _So, how's your life after 8 years?"_

 _"_ _I got married, became the head of my own headquarters thing for attorneys and lawyers and one of the best in Brooklyn, had 3 more kids, and Rhonda free!"_

 _"_ _After that wonderful meet up, we just got word that Rhonda is set to come out of jail. She says she's a changed woman, and hopes that her family gives her a second chance. Brooklyn 93 News, thank you and goodnight."_

I almost blacked out at those words. Mom is getting out?!

"I have to stay here! I can't go home Scourge! I can't take my kids out of Manhattan!" I yelled, hyperventilating.

"Abuelo, I'm scared!" Marrón yelled, starting to hyperventilate also. Tyler took out Marrón's inhaler and gave it to him.

"Chill little man. You're going to be safe while I'm still walking. Antonio, necesitará obtener un arma de fuego y rápida. Esta mujer obviamente intentada asesinar a su hijo cuando era un feto, ella a intentarlo otra vez." Tyler explained.

"Mejor creo yo. Necesito a la mano más firme primero, luego te ire a buscar mi arma hacia fuera el tablero de piso."

"Voy a mi también. Entregar el despacho a detective y yo iré con usted para conseguir algunas más de las cosas de los niños." Sonic jumped in.

"Yo también." Manic said.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Baby, look at me. Sonic, Manic, and I are gonna to our houses and pick up a couple things. We're gonna stay here, and I'm pretty sure you guys will let us, right Dre?"

"Totally, the more the merrier."

"Shit! I left my kids at home! I'll be back!" Aaron yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Roll check!" I yelled.

"Daisha, Alicia, Jermaine!" They raised their hand. "You guys will be on the second floor, first room."

"Manic, Mason, Mina!" They raised their hands. "The room next to Alicia and Jay."

"Aaron, Perry, and Opal! Room on the left side!"

"Raleigh, Shawn, and Rayshawn! The last room! Sonic, take over this while I get these people settled." I ordered.

"Okay people! Don't be alarmed, I, Manic, and Sonic all have firearms aight?! Just a regular ass pistol. Kids, do NOT touch this! Manic, your room! Keep your door locked at all times at night! If you here a knock, make sure somebody with a firearm gets it! Women, stay with the kids at all times! Make sure they have their inhalers, medicine, bandages, etc. in the room! Nobody go to the kitchen by themselves. Amy, you will wear a protective suit so just in case something happens, you nor the baby gets hurt! The windows are blocked off, children, don't go outside! Make sure nobody finds out where you are!" I explained.

I went Rosy and I's room, and made sure everything was settled. There are two mattresses, and a basinet for Alexander. Rosy and I get the big bed. I have multiple brown paper bags just in case she starts to hyperventilate. I loaded my gun and put it on top of a dresser and in a treasure chest.

"Daddy! Mommy's having a panic attack!" Melody yelled. I grabbed a brown paper bag and went downstairs to see Rosy on the floor screaming and crying and my mom and her dad trying to calm her down.

"Rosy, look at me, who am I?" I asked softly.

"Scourge." She answered.

"Okay, have I ever let you or our family get hurt or possibly die?"

"No."

"Okay, calm down. Just breathe." I whispered. I carried her upstairs to our room and tucked her in.

"Rest, I'll get someone to come watch you. Sonic! Who's set up!" I called.

"Um, Ricky, Junior, Andre, Amy, my kids, and everybody else except for Dre and our parents!" Sonic yelled back.

"Send Ricky and Mom up!" Ricky and Mom came upstairs and sat with Rosy while I'll go handle my kids.

"Oh hush little man." I cooed at Alexander. I put the bottle in his mouth and fed him until he went to asleep.

"I know everyone is scared, but you have to be strong. Make sure the children have no contact with outside. That includes friends."

"I'm tired. I'm gonna put Amy and the kids asleep. Night." Sonic said.

"Yeah night." I said. I walked upstairs and held Rosy close to me.

"Poor Rosy. She's scared of me, don't worry, you won't be worried about them kids for long."

 **Guess who's back with a new story?! I wanna do this one actually! I don't wanna finish "79** **th** **and Emerald" and "High School Drama" right now so yeah.**

 **You know how this game goes, Mina, Manic, Rosy, Sonic, Amy, Scourge, and Sonia and Sleuth belong to Sega and the Archie Comics.**

 **I own everyone else.**


End file.
